


Ohana

by mikuridaigo



Series: Miscommunication and failures [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Shiro is the best friend we need, Still a space story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohana means family, and family means that they were going to interrogate Keith to make sure he was good enough for their son. At least that’s what Keith thought. </p>
<p>Lance introduces Keith to his family, and Keith is freaking out just a little.</p>
<p>Third installment of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/495253"> Miscommunication and failures</a>, this one being a more fluffy piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect this to become a series but now it is! Thank you everyone who has supported the first two works and I hope you enjoy this one!   
> This story will focus more on Keith and what I perceive to be his backstory since the official site said that he was orphaned when he was young. Although this is an AU I did want to explore on Keith and how he came to be. Lance's family is also based on the family photo seen in episode 3.  
> I apologize for my cringey Spanish, I'm going off my high school knowledge :/. Also Mexican and Filipino family gatherings are typically very similar, and if I didn't headcanon Lance as Latino he'd be Filipino and then you'd read my cringey Tagalog. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, enjoy! Comments and kudos appreciated as always!

Just as Keith stepped out of the shower his phone began buzzing. On the screen was a picture of Lance winking and requesting a video call. This weekend Lance went home to visit his family, which was also the first weekend they were not together since becoming a couple. It felt odd not to have Lance drape himself on Keith when they were alone, or constantly poking at him while he was trying to do his homework. According to Shiro, the two were now attached at the hip especially in class. Lance was his first boyfriend, though, so of course he wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

Which is why he answered the video call with only a towel on and still wet from the shower. As much as Lance wanted to go home for the weekend, he reminded Keith that he would call him before bed and text throughout the day. Keith felt bad, saying that he was distracting Lance away from his family, but Lance insisted. 

He smiled when Lance answered and almost fumbled the phone. “Uh! Hey, towel, wet—Keith!”

“Hey yourself, what are you up to?”

On the screen Lance was lying in his old bed. His pillow covers were covered in blue cats while his nightstand was an old lamp with a dim yellow light. Lance had a huge, relaxed smile on his face. “Just chillin’ now. My mom makes way too much food—I’m definitely bringing over the leftovers.”

Keith bit his lip, trying not to slip that all his dinner was a cup of noodles and the leftover cake Allura brought over two nights earlier. After a long day of tutoring the new cadets, with one of them crashing the trainee ship into the water, Keith just felt too tired to cook. Of course he wouldn’t tell Lance that, since that guy became a worry-wart about his eating habits. A cup of noodles wasn’t a _bad_ meal once in a while!

“What about you? What’s your plans this evening?”

Keith shrugged as he used the smaller towel to dry his hair. “Just some reading.”

“Uh-huh, just in your towel?” Lance asked with a grin.

“No, I plan to be naked later.” He snickered when Lance’s eyes went ride and an obvious blush appeared on his face.

“ _Dude_ I’m in my old home. My sister is literally the room over.”

“And I’m home all alone. I’m _bored_ without you.” It felt oddly dirty for initiating video sex, but it would be another thing to cross off their bucket list.

“Oh Keith you are so gonna get it when I come back.”

Keith ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah? What are you going to do?”

Lance tapped his chin, “Well I—

“ _Mijo, did you need anything else before you leave tomorrow_?”

The camera was suddenly facing the ceiling as Lance scrambled off the bed. Keith threw his phone on the bed as he ran to his closet to find a shirt.

“Mom! No I’m good I’ll just take the—

“ _Oh who are you talking to? Is that Keith?”_

Once he was clothed, Keith took a few deep breathes took his phone, pointing the camera at his face. He was met with an older woman in an apron looking down at the phone, while Lance stood at the side hiding his face in his hands.

Keith nervously waved. “Uh, hi there Mrs. Sanchez.”

“Good evening to you Keith! Mijo, you didn’t tell me how cute your boyfriend was!” He watched her pinch Lance’s cheeks.

“Mom…”

“Wait! I wanna see how cute he is!” A third, female voice, asked. Another face looked down at the phone. She had bangs similar to Lance’s and shared his blue eyes. “What the hell he’s hot! Why did you choose my brother out of all people?”

“Oh my god.” Lance groaned. “Get out of my room!”

“Why didn’t you bring him home? Make sure Lance gives you my tamales—”

“Goodnight mom!” The door slammed shut. Lance returned to the bed and finally picked up his phone. “I am so sorry you had to witness that.”

Keith laughed, finally replaying the last thirty seconds of chaos. “It’s fine. They seem nice.”

“Mom’s cool, my sister though is a demon!” Behind the headboard was a loud banging. Lance just smirked and banged the wall back. “Uh, _anyway_ I’ll be back tomorrow morning. I’ll just see you then?”

“Yeah, have a good night Lance.”

“You too, Keith.”

One he hung up his phone returned to his home screen, a picture Keith and Lance took together while training on the moon. Earth was barely visible in the picture, while the dark skies and stars sparkled behind them.

Keith fell onto his bed and touched his stomach, suddenly hungry again. Those tamales definitely sounded good right now, especially that the last time he’s had some was when he was living in Southern California over ten years ago.

That was the last time, too, he’s had a homemade meal made from a parent. He couldn’t even remember how the dish tasted, how many people were there, and if they were actually happy.

Sighing, he turned off the lights and held his phone to his face, staring at the picture of himself and Lance.

The next morning Keith was greeted with Lance, holding two giant containers filled with food, and their two other friends behind him. Lance’s face was filled with annoyance as he Pidge and Hunk drooled over his food.

“Lance, I love it when you go home!” Hunk said as Keith and Pidge set up the table.

“Hey! Don’t take all of it! I said Keith is supposed to have some.”

“Oh right! Man have you gone to his place yet? I swear his entire family are chefs or something.”

Keith shrugged. “No, I haven’t yet.”

He saw the immediate panic in Lance’s face. They’ve been going out for two months now, and while Lance talked about his family neither of them had made the move to ask for Keith and his family to meet. In Keith’s mind, he never really thought it was a question to be brought up.

“Uh, actually I was going to ask, when these guys weren’t around” Lance said, while Pidge and Hunk smiled with their mouths full, “If you wanted to come by next weekend?”

Keith paused with a fork full of food. “Uh, really?”

“Yeah! My mom wouldn’t stop talking how much she wanted to meet you, and it’s my Abuela’s birthday so it’d be a perfect time.”

His fork dropped. Lance wanted to introduce Keith to his _entire_ family? On his grandmother’s birthday? Were there rules for this? Would it be too early?

“Oh can we come?” Pidge asked, already on their third tamale. “Your sister has a really cool computer!”

“Guys I won’t have enough for later! And no, family only!”

The conversation devolved to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk arguing about food and crashing the party. That, at least, was to Keith’s advantage, that way he wouldn’t have to give an answer right away.

Because, Keith constantly forgets his friends have families to go home to. Hunk was flying back to Samoa once summer break began, Pidge was already living with their brother, and after visiting his grandparents in Japan, Shiro planned to go on an excavation trip with Pidge’s family in Kerberos. 

Every summer Keith was still in his apartment, only talking to his neighbors or a few acquaintances when he went out. He hung out at school for martial arts club, but even then rarely hung out with the people in his class. It was like that since beginning college.

Lance wasn’t expecting an answer for a few more days, giving Keith enough time to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

He liked Lance, a lot, so meeting his family was the next giant step in their relationship. If he didn’t do it now, he knew he would make excuses later. But the biggest issue was how his family might see him.

* * *

 

Keith met with Shiro after class. He was the most level-headed of the group and would give him the best advice. Shiro was also the only one who’s ever seen Keith _panic_ and even that was rare for him to do. He may be a hot head, acting impulsively or too quickly, but even in dire interstellar missions he’s never panicked.

Shiro, too, was also good at calming him down when he did panic. Keith hurriedly explained Lance’s offer, and how he was probably going to say or do something in front of his entire family that would make Lance want to dump him. Lance’s parents were paying for his school, and his anchor on earth.

“Keith, even when you met my grandparents you rarely spoke unless spoken to. Why do you keep saying you’ll mess it up?”

“Because! They’re probably going to interrogate me and say things like ‘How can someone like you make him happy?’ Or ‘Why should we pay for your wedding when we don’t like you?’”

Shiro smiled warmly. “Aw! You’re already thinking of marriage? I’m walking you down right?” Keith hit him with his notebook. “Okay, okay! But seriously you’re over thinking this. From what I can tell they’re very loving people, I doubt they want to meet you just to” he put his fingers in air quotes, “interrogate you.”

“But, isn’t that the point of meeting his family? To make sure I’m good enough for him?”

“Alright first,” Shiro forced Keith to finally sit down on the couch, “You are _more_ than enough for him. The fact that Lance cannot shut up about you says so. Second, they’re not going to interrogate you. They just want to know more about you.”

Keith slumped as he fell back on the couch. “And they’re going to like how I was almost arrested, several times, was kicked out of my first high school, and that I’m in school for an ultimatum rather than a scholarship.”

Shiro blinked. “Well you don’t have to reveal everything on the first meeting.”

“Ugh.” Keith fell forward and into Shiro’s lap. His friend ran his hands through his hair and patted his shoulder.

“Keith,” Shiro said, “You’re going to be fine. They’re going to love you no matter what you do or say.”

“And if they don’t?”

“God you are too pessimistic. Because Lance will love you no matter what, okay?” Shiro asked, pinching his cheek.

He hummed a response, which Shiro took as another ‘okay’. Still, Keith allowed those thoughts to just fester in him.

The worst case scenario was his family hating him. Lance was very close with his family too, so why would he continue dating someone they didn’t approve of? No matter what Lance or Shiro said, family came first.

He would never be anyone’s first.

* * *

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I honestly never thought I’d see you almost piss yourself.”

Keith kicked Lance’s shin, only causing him to laugh. He, possibly, would have been slightly calmer if they were actually sitting down. All the seats were taken, leaving the two of them to stand with the pole as support.

“Seriously, chill. You’re already getting brownie points for bringing another cake.” Inside the giant pink box was a three layered cake, heavily decorated with flowers and the words ‘feliz cumpleaños’.

“Is it enough? You said there’s going to be a lot of people.”

“We always order a big cake, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a second one.”

The train came to a sudden stop, causing Keith to topple forward with the cake flying in the air. He waited for the disaster to happen, the beautiful cake to just splatter all over the ground. That must have been a sign the entire day was going to be shit.

Lance stumbled forward and caught it in his arms, while Keith quickly pulled Lance back up by his hood. Lance turned to him with his trademark grin. “And the hero saves the day again!”

 “Jesus, just, can you hold that instead?”

“Uh, no, this is your gift so you have to hold it.” Lance said, returning it to him.

“Yeah? And what are you bringing for your grandmother?”

Lance leaned closer so that their noses were touching. “You.” He took a step back when Keith attempted to kick him again. “Okay, okay, how about we do this?”

With one hand on the pole, Lance wrapped his other hand around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. Keith was now facing Lance’s collar and notice the cologne he was wearing. Sighing, Keith rested his head against him while Lance kissed his head.

They heard music from the driveway and saw someone barbequing as smoke rose from the backyard. Cars lined up the driveway and sidewalk while balloons hung from the outside. As Lance began to walk to the door, Keith froze in place. It was too lively and happy, people were smiling and whatever he’s going to say will ruin it—

Lance laced their hands together and kissed Keith’s fingers. Taking a deep breath, Keith nodded and Lance opened the door.

The laughter and speech blasted, both in English and Spanish. Two kids ran past them with one of them announcing that Lance arrived. From the hallway a large man with a chin beard greeted them, giving a big hug to Lance and patting Keith’s arm just a little hard. “Lance! Great you can make it! And this must be Keith.”

“Tío Hugo!” Lance greeted. “Yup, the one and only.”

Keith shook his hand, making sure his grip was firm but not night. He led them to the kitchen, asking a few questions to Lance before interrupted with a female voice.

She stood just as tall as Lance, and Keith immediately recognized her as his sister from the video call a week ago. Lance purposely walked past her to kiss his mom and grandmother. Mrs. Sanchez gleamed as she took a long look a Keith, which made him squirm. He wasn’t sure if she was already judging him on his appearance, and he was thinking that he probably should have worn a blazer rather than his motorcycle jacket.

She touched his shoulders and grinned, one similar to Lance’s. “ _Él es muy guapo!_ You sure know how to pick them Mijo. _”_

The blush on Lance’s face meant it was a compliment. “Huh-uh thanks Mom, uh, Keith you brought a present?”

“Yeah!” He opened the pink box.

“My, you didn’t have to!”

Lance’s grandmother took a peek at the cake and nodded. His sister looked too. “He has good taste. Also, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Groaning, Lance pointed at each other them. “Keith, this is my mother, my Abuela, and _El Diablo_.”

Keith nervously laughed. “I uh, don’t know a lot of Spanish.”

“Trust me you don’t need to know her name.”

Flicking her brother’s head, she looked at Keith and said, “I’m Maria, I helped change his diapers.”

Whenever Lance talked about his family, stories of his sister were how the two tortured each other as kids, like Maria making Lance wear dresses, or how Lance shared embarrassing stories of her in front of her dates back in high school. However, Lance’s tone was always with fondness and he laughed at the end, so Keith knew they had a good relationship.

“Kay before you steal him,” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand, "I’m going to find dad."

“Okay, make yourself at home Keith!” Mrs. Sanchez called out as they left. Keith wasn't sure how to respond to that. 

After an hour of introductions and small talk Keith was finally able to piece together Lance’s family. In this house lived Lance’s parents, older sister, and both grandparents from his mother’s side. Lance’s uncle and aunt, from his dad’ side, lived two cities over with two young kids. On his mother’s side was just her aunt, with her husband passing way early on, and living with her two children, already working but unmarried. They were the oldest of the children, while Lance and his sister were the ‘middle children’. This was also only part of their family; the other aunts and uncles lived out of the country but called in earlier to greet Lance’s grandmother happy birthday.

With all the food prepared, everyone moved to the backyard and sat at the combined wooden benches. Mrs. Sanchez insisted they sit next to grandmother, meaning he was in the middle of the table where all eyes were on him.

As the food passed around, Maria asked, “So Keith, is the same Keith you kept calling rival?”

Keith tried not to outwardly wince at that title. Despite that fiasco being cleared months ago it was a memory he’d rather not relive.

Lance immediately diffused that question, answering very casually with a joke. “Eh, rival, boyfriend, same thing. That’s how we flirted.” He felt Lance squeeze his leg, and Keith calmed.

“Flirting? Damn no wonder it took you so long to find a guy.” Maria snorted from across the table.

Lance held his spoon as a symbol he was going to fling food at her. “Says the single one.”

Maria smiled, leaning forward to Keith. “So why my brother? Is he paying you?”

Lance stuck his tongue at her, making Keith laugh a little. “Lance was really charming and was the only guy willing to talk to me that wasn’t about homework.” They decided earlier that it was best not to mention that it all technically began with a hookup, but taking bits and pieces of it wasn’t technically a lie either.

“That’s my boy,” Mr. Sanchez said, holding up his beer. “Using the Sanchez charm on everyone.” Mrs. Sanchez teasingly hit him.

“You are very skinny,” His grandmother said, squeezing Keith’s arm, “Is Lance not cooking for you?”

“ _Abuela_. We have a lot of physical training so we burn off a lot!”

She clicked her tongue. “Here, eat more.” Another big bowl was pushed towards him, this time ground beef mixed with seasonings.

“Okay don’t make him puke please.” Lance said pushing it away. Keith politely took another small scoop for his rice.

Like Shiro said, many of the questions were just pertaining to knowing Keith more and their relationship, such as how long they’ve been dating, if their studies are going well, and their plans once they graduate. They vaguely understood the Voltron Project, since it was a new post-grad project, but they seemed accepting of it since they would be contracted under Altean government and the university. A well-paying job right after college was everyone’s dream.

The two cakes came out with birthday candles shaped as 70. After a song and the candles blown out the cakes were distributed. Everyone thanked Keith again for bringing another cake, giving him another confidence boost.

The conversation strayed away from their relationship and returned to news and gossip with other family members and friends. While Keith didn’t know who they were talking about, he listened to everyone. Lance seemed bored, probably listening to this information for the fifth time that week, so Keith tapped his foot under the table.

Peeking over, he saw Lance smile as Lance tapped him back. They played for a while, mostly Keith hitting him when Lance was obviously spacing out and practically snoring. Maria noticed part way through but just smiled at Keith, shaking her head at their antics.

Mrs. Sanchez began collecting the plates, with Keith standing and offering to help. “Don’t you dare sit up Keith,” she said, gently pushing him back down. “You’re our guest. _Lance_ come help.”

“Ugh, fiiine.”

While Lance’s little pout was cute, Keith realized he was now alone with the rest of his family. He and Lance kept answering together, or letting Lance take over. He saw the apologetic look on Lance as he stood up, but he tried to remember Shiro’s words once he was gone. It wasn’t an interrogation, just a get to know you talk.

“You live by yourself?” His Aunt Isabella asked.

“Yeah, uh, first roommate was kind of in my space a lot, so yeah just myself.” His first roommate enjoyed two things: sex and food. Sometimes at the same time. The amount of times Keith walked into him banging some random person or find chips in _his_ bed became ridiculous. He had no idea how he didn’t kill him one-month into the quarter.

“Ugh, I get ya,” Lance’s cousin, David, said as he held up his beer. “My first roommate snuck in ferrets and they loved my bed.”

“Why is your hair like that?” The youngest cousin asked.

Keith anxiously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Eh… I don’t know. It just is?” The mullet style was way out of their century, and he didn’t realize his hair style was called that until Shiro said so.

Raquel, the other cousin, spoke up. “I think it suits him. Only a few guys can really pull off that haircut.”

Has been called cute and handsome by various members. Another thing to check off on his confidence list.

“When will Lance meet your parents?” Mr. Sanchez asked.

Keith tried not to show a disappointed face, but when regret spread on Mr. Sanchez’s face he knew he it was too late. He didn’t blame Lance for probably forgetting to mention it, because Keith hated talking about his life before college.

“I, uh, I was in foster care since I was 10.” He mumbled out. “My foster parents weren’t totally there so, uh, I’m just by myself.”

He winced at their sympathetic looks. He wasn’t angry that they were making those faces, but that his answer is what made the entire atmosphere awkward and sad. How was anyone supposed to respond that he doesn’t have a family?

A warm hand touched his back. Abuela’s smile was just as warming as Shiro’s, reminding him that everything was okay. “Oh _Mijo_ we’re sorry. But we want you to know you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Huh? Really?”

“Yeah Keith,” Hugo said. “Lance loves you, so of course we want you here.”

“I-I…” He wanted to thank them, to show how grateful he was for being accepted so fast, but nothing came out. Abuela’s hand rubbed his back, as if she knew what he was trying to say.

* * *

The only fond memory of his parents was when he was nine. They were out at the park, Keith playing on the monkey bars while his father was holding him up. His mother came by with ice cream cones, and they walked home while the sun was setting. He was sure he had many good memories, but he only allowed himself to keep one, because clinging onto more would only hurt him. 

When they died the remaining family members couldn’t take him, so the foster care system was left. He moved from house to house, with many or no kids, and unfortunately with parents who couldn’t care less about him. He’s heard stories of the foster care system in the older days, how terrible it was and how it’s gotten better. Keith was hopeful, thinking he would be taken care of, but he was met with disappointment and the harsh truth: He, and many others, were unwanted. They were just another obligation.

Two houses in, Keith was beaten by the older brother of the home. He didn’t step down, and fought back to protect the youngest foster child. Social services believed him, but didn’t condone lashing out. He was in a transitional boarding room for a few days before he was sent to a new family, and they were reminded of his ‘temper’.

He moved three times in high school (including the time he was kicked out freshman year for ditching class too many times) before settling by the Garrison his senior year. That’s when he met Shiro. He lost his parents too and was living with his grandparents in Japan. In Shiro’s senior year he was studying abroad in the United States in order to registered into the Garrison University. Shiro’s host family was kind and treated Shiro as his own. Keith was with another family, non-abusive but also uncaring. Keith was with Shiro a lot, but could tell his host family weren’t too keen on some punk foster kid. He hated that he was that kind of burden to Shiro.

His only break was another criminal intent of stealing a space craft from the university. He found himself lucky that the Dean of the university saw talent in him rather than another juvenile delinquent. The full ride to school, and staying with Shiro, finally brought him some stability.

As he brushed his teeth, Keith realized he may have not had the normal family household, but there was someone always there for him. Shiro, putting up with his shitty attitude, the Dean giving him a second chance, and now Lance.

His Abuela said he was welcomed to the family, his parents wanted him there, and his aunts and uncles invited him to their child’s birthday next month. Lance was the one who brought him in and had faith that this meeting would work out.

Because here he was, in Lance’s home, brushing his teeth in his bathroom and soon would be sleeping in Lance’s bed. Lance was going to take the floor that night, since their relatives were staying in the guest rooms, but he was sure they were going to share the bed when they were sure everyone else was asleep.

A knock on the door reminded Keith that he was in the bathroom for an oddly long time. Once he rinsed he left and found Lance sitting on his bed, still in his day clothes, and tapping his hands against his thighs. He looked up when Keith stepped out. “Hey, are you alright?”

Keith walked towards him, taking Lance’s hand. “Yeah, why?”

“Abuela told me what she asked you, and I’m so sorry I didn’t tell them about your family. I just wasn’t sure if that was stepping boundaries or--”

“Lance, it’s good. They were really understanding. They invited me to your cousin’s party next month.”

He could see Lance relax as he pulled Keith closer to him. “Okay, okay good. So you’re okay?”

Keith cupped Lance’s face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him. “I’m more than okay. Seriously I’m—whoa!”

Lance grabbed his waist and pulled him down on the bed. Keith laughed as he wiggled out from Lance, who released his hold only to crawl on top of him. “Good. But please, tell me what bothers you or what not to bring up, I’ll make sure that they know too.”

“I will.” Lance pressed another soft kiss on his lips. “Hey, I was wondering, do you maybe want to meet my parents?”

Lance pushed himself up. “Really?”

Keith nodded. “They’re buried back in California. I haven’t visited for an unruly amount of time but, I think I should introduce you to them too.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, touching Keith’s cheek. “I would love too. Need to make sure your dad isn’t going to haunt me for what I’ve done to you.”

Keith flicked his forehead, and kissed him again.

After Lance showered and brush, he joined Keith in his bed, pulling the covers over them and spooning Keith. His hands were around his stomach, while his chin rested on his head. He squeezed Lance’s hand one last time before they fell asleep.

* * *

“Mijo, you better bring Keith next time you come home.”

“ _Yes ma’am_.”

“And you have enough money for groceries so I expect you to cook for him—”

“I already do!”

“And iron your clothes one in a while—”

Lance groaned extra loud, forcing Keith to hide his giggle behind three containers of leftovers.

They were at the station, waiting for the train to arrive. His parents insisted they wait with him, but he was sure it was just an excuse for Lance’s mom to keep reminding him, in person, what to do when she’s not around.

The conversation turned to Spanish, but judging by her tone she was probably scolding him for acting disrespectful. Maria and Keith laughed again, while Mr. Sanchez just shook his head.

Lance’s grandparents were also with them. Just as the train arrived, Abuela reached out and kissed Lance’s cheeks. “Remember what I said, Mijo.”

“I will Abuela, thank you.” He could not speak or pronounce any Spanish, but she smiled at him nonetheless.

In the train, Lance and Keith took the available seats and exhaustingly sat down. From the minute they woke up to the ride to the station it was nothing but talking and cleaning the house (more so of Lance doing cleaning but Keith was helping in the back).

Lance leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder and a second later he heard snoring. Without trying to disturb him Keith took out his cellphone and headphones. He noticed a text message from Shiro.

Shiro  
_So, everything good?_

Keith watched Lance’s chest rise and fall, while holding onto their backpacks. He looked down at his own lap where he balanced three large containers of leftover food. On the top were dates, how long each one would last in the freezer as well as a recipe card. He thought about how he already knew what to get for Lance’s cousin, and to probably pick up Spanish as an elective next year.

Keith:  
_Yeah, perfect._  
 _Thank you Shiro._

Shiro:  
_Of course =)_

The thank you text wasn’t enough. Keith had to say more to Shiro once he returned, to thank him for taking care of him, and to thank him for pushing this relationship together. It has been so long since Keith felt contented with another person, and now he has an entire family too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. And hopefully, I will get the other, longer fic done this week! That one, as a 'preview' is a grindr AU ;)
> 
> Come talk to me about Voltron [ tumblr ](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com) _(:3」∠)_


End file.
